One Good Fling Deserves Another Part 2
by Bubbly SprinkIing
Summary: Last time we left off, Penny hadn't been feeling too well. Is she feeling better now? What lies in store for the Hollywood duo?
1. Default Chapter Title

One Good Fling Deserves Another  
Part 2  
By: Ashley and Emily  
A story about the love/hate relationship of Penny Marshall and Michael McKean  
  


  
                                 
Setting: Paramount Stage G  
  
"No! get your butt down here! I don't care if you have a hernia! Carole!" Garry yelled into the phone to his sister.  
  
"Carole?" David questioned  
  
"Penny's real name" Michael added. David just said oh. Everyone was listening to Garry yell at Penny even though they claimed to be "working."   
  
"Garry! I told ya! I have been sick all week! How do you expect me to end up there in one piece?" Penny questioned over the phone.  
  
"Very carefully!"  
  
"Please Garry! Just let me stay home! I have been throwing up every 5 minutes! If you don't mind that happening in rehearsal then I'll somehow find a way to come"  
  
"Good! Be here in 15 minutes."  
  
"GARRY!" Penny whined.  
  
"If you're that sick then see a doctor. If not, then get your patootie over here, NOW!" Garry yelled and slammed the phone down and stormed to his office.  
  
"Well, same to you!" Penny screamed over the phone, slamming it down. She drug herself out of bed, and ambled down the stairs to the fridge. She got out the cartoon of orange juice and reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a glass. She poured the juice into the glass and took a big gulp. She lit herself a cigarette and paced around frantically. "I don't understand this, I just DON'T understand this. I've been sick in the morning for the past week, this just makes NO sense." She took the lighted cigarette out of her mouth and took another sip of juice. She still paced back and forth, all around the kitchen and into the breakfast room. Then, it hit her. "No..." she said. She began to calculate on her fingers. "I'm turning into a defective typewriter!" she shouted. She sat down at the table and put her head in her hands, murmuring "No, this can't be, this just can't be..."   
  
Just then, Tracy appeared in the archway. "Mom, are you okay?" she asked. No response. "Mom?" Still no response. "MOM?"  
  
Penny looked up, a little startled. "Wha...?"  
  
Tracy put herself in the little white booth across from her Mom. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothin', sweetie..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little ... distraught, that's all."  
  
"And sick," Tracy added.  
  
"That too," and with that, Penny went back to thinking. There was a long pause.  
  
"Well,... I can certainly see you're busy so... I'm gonna go now..." Tracy said. Penny said nothing.   
  
Tracy dashed upstairs and raced into her room, her heart pounding. She abruptly clutched her phone in her hand, and began dialing the numbers to Paramount Stage 20.   
  
"Hello?" a voice said.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to speak to Michael McKean please."  
  
"Tracy?" the voice asked.  
  
"Cindy?"  
  
"Hey! Why are you calling Mike sweetie?"  
  
"'Cause I need to talk to him!"   
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't ask questions, Cin, just put him on!"  
  
"All right..."  
  
Tracy could hear Cindy screaming Mike's name in the background. She nervously chewed on her nails.   
  
"Hello?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Mike! It's Tracy!"   
  
"Tracy! What are you callin' me for?"  
  
"Mike, mom's really sick. She's pukin' every 3 seconds and actin' really weird... Rob's out of town, and I know you guys are good friends so, could you come over?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there!" he said, and at that, Tracy heard a click. Mike grabbed his jacket and was darting for the door when Garry stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going McKean?" Garry asked.  
  
"Family trouble. I'll be back soon!" and he flew out the door and in no time he was in his car flying down the highway. He turned on the radio to try and calm him down, but the song that came on was "When A Man Loves A Woman" and he snapped it off 'cause it only made him get more upset. He finally reached Penny's house and Tracy met him at the door before he could even ring the doorbell.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming!" Tracy exclaimed. "I dunno what to do for her. I dunno what's even wrong!" She was near tears.  
  
Michael put his arms around her and reassured her that her Mom was going to be just fine. He didn't even take off his coat before her ran into Penny's room, but she wasn't in there. He then ran into the bathroom with Tracy shortly behind him and he found Penny laying on the ground next to the bathtub. He quickly took off his coat and threw it behind him on the floor as he knelt next to Penny. Tracy picked up his coat and slowly backed away. She went downstairs to hang it up and leave them alone. She was too afraid that she would break into tears.   
   Penny looked up at Mike with tear stained eyes. He put his arm around her.  
   "What's wrong?" Mike asked, but Penny only began to cry. He held her tightly in his arms. He felt like he could make her feel better. Like he could change the world when he was with her, and that was just what he wanted to do right now. He hated to see her in pain.  
   "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked again. She sniffled, and shortly after the sniffle came a great sob. She was holding on to him so tightly, he could scarcely breathe.  
   "Everything's such a mess, Mike," she wailed.   
   "What do you mean? What's happened?" he asked.  
   She gazed up at him, her face drenched in tears. Tears of being sad, tears of being scared, tears of being happy. She opened her mouth and began to speak, but something stopped her. "I can't," she said, looking back down.  
   "Yes, you can! Come on, tell me, what's wrong? What could be so bad?" Michael asked, his voice full of concern.  
   "Mike, I think I'm pregnant." She said.  
   A smile spread across his face. "That's wonderful! Why are you..." he trailed off, noticing how now she was sobbing harder than before. He knew immediately what was wrong. "Rob doesn't want kids, huh?"      
    Penny replied, her voice shaking, "Yeah. But it's not just that."  
   Michael was somewhat puzzled. And then it hit him. There was a long pause and then, he spoke up. "It's... not Rob's ... is it, Pen?"  
   She shook her head no.   
   "Ours?" he asked.  
   She nodded, and he held her even closer. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. "Have you been to the doctor yet?" he asked. She shook her head no. "I'll take you."   
   Penny laid her head against Michael's chest. "I'm sorry Mike, please don't hate me," she cried.  
   "Aww, honey, I don't hate you. Why would I hate you? I love you."  
   She sniffled. "I love you too."  



	2. Part 3 of "One Good Fling Deserves Anoth...

One Good Fling Deserves Another  
Part 3  
By: Ashley and Emily  
A story about the love/hate relationship of Penny Marshall and Michael McKean  
  


  
Mike escorted Penny into a brightly shaded blue and pink waiting room filled with expectant mothers. She wore dark sunglasses and Mike... Mike was too nervous to think of anything to disguise himself, so he just kept his head down and buried into a magazine he brought with so he wouldn't have to read Lady's Home Journal.   
Penny kept wringing her hands and tapping her foot against the carpet. She had her legs crossed until she saw how the other women were staring at her so she kept them uncrossed.   
   She finally leaned over to Mike and whispered, "If I knew at the time when we were shooting 'Look Before You Leap' that I would actually have to be doing this a few months later I think I would have listened more to what everyone was telling Laverne and Shirley. Now, all I remember is that the women would hate you 'cause you can cross your legs."  
   Mike just smiled and put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "You'll do fine."  
   "I may do fine, but as for you ... well, all I can say is that you're reading your magazine upside down."  
   "Carole Marschiarelli?" a nurse called from the doorway and Penny and Mike both stood up and followed. The nurse brought them both into another little room, but they were alone. She handed Penny a bunch of forms to fill out. "Are you gonna be all right?" the nurse asked.  
   "Oh yeah. I'll be fine" Penny answered.  
   "I was talking to him. Men somehow always faint or hyperventilate during these things" she said to Penny with a sweet smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a dead look alike for Penny Marshall?"  
   "Yeah, lots of times" Penny answered with a little laugh.  
   "When you're finished with the forms just press this button and then the doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse informed pointing to a little button on the doorframe that could easily be mistaken for a doorbell. Then she left.  
   "Ya sure ya don't wanna wait outside?" Penny asked.  
   "I'll be fine. I've been through this before"  
   "And if I'm not mistaken, you totally lost it when it came to the examination"  
   "Those were just rumors."  
   "Yeah, uh-huh. Sure..." Penny said sarcastically. Her hands started shaking when she tried to fill out the forms. "Can you fill this out for me? I'm too nervous." So Mike took the clipboard and pen.  
   "Name... C-a-r-o-l"  
   "With an 'e' at the end"  
   "M-a-r-s-...ummm.."  
   "M-a-r-s-c-h-i-a-r-e-l-l-i"  
   He took a deep breathe and went to the next question. "Address," and he wrote her address and phone number in. "Height..."  
   "5'6 1/2" she answered.  
   "Eyes ... green. Hair ... brown. Weight..." he looked up at her.  
   "Leave it blank. I'll fill it in myself when you're done." he just smiled and went on.   
   "Birthday... October 15, 194..."  
   "I'll fill that in myself"  
   "Age..."  
   "I'll fill that in too and don't you dare try to figure it out either." She knew full well he knew how old she was, but snatched snatched the clipboard from him and wrote everything else in, then pressed the little button. He noticed she was fidgeting nervously and couldn't take her eyes off the door. A few minutes later the doctor came in.  
   "Hi! I'm Dr. Aaron."  
   "Hi," Penny and Mike said simultaneously.  
   "And I'll be y... oh my God," he said, almost deadpan. He pointed at Penny. "You're..."  
   Penny smiled slightly and nodded. "That would be me."      
   Then he pointed at Michael, his jaw still dropped. "And you're..."  
   "That too," said Michael, smiling.  
   "Then how come my paper here says Carole Marschiarelli?"  
   "That's my real name. Carole Penny Marshciarelli."  
   "Oh! Well, Miss Marshall, how have you been lately."  
   "Crummy," she replied.  
   "Well, that's not good. What seems to be the trouble?" Dr. Aaron asked.  
   "Well, ya see... " she paused for a moment. "I think I'm pregnant," Penny blurted out quickly.  
   "I see..." said Dr. Aaron. "Well, have you had any symptoms?"  
   "Yeah, morning sickness, defective typewriter ... all the usual stuff."  
   They continued a conversation, and then he examined her, and all the usual that happens with a person who thinks their pregnant. The next thing to do was just ... sit home and wait for the results. Which was exactly what Mike, Penny and Tracy did. Except, well, the news was quite a shock to Tracy. How do you explain to a fourteen year old kid they're about to become a big sister? Very politely...  
  



End file.
